The Rebel Grandaughter
by DanielHULL267
Summary: How can Maria survive after she breaks her grandfather's number one rule...
1. Intro

DO NOT OWN SONIC CHARACTERS ONLY CLARA

Intro

Maria lifted her head to see her love stand before her, dying to confeess her love for him, but is not. If she did, her grandfather would seperate them for all their worth, not seeing even a glimspe of each other ever again. Maria always thought about what it would be like, listening to his voice saying yes when she'd ask. But as reality is, she could not... at least at the moment. "Good Morning, Maria. Are you feeling alright?" Shadow asked with worry, feeling her forehead. (FLASHBACK) Maria and Shadow had attended a gathering at the most comforting un-scientific room on the entire ark, The Observation room. "Maria, Would you like to dance?" Shadow's hand took hers as she blushed a very bright red. "Okay, maybe a little bit... with you." Shadow frowned at the remark. "Whats wrong?" (while dancing) Shadow couldn't help but let curosity take over. "A lot of the guys wanted me to dance, and um not dancing like this, im talking like-" Maria was shushed by Shadow's grunt, as if to say " I know what you're going to say" and then, she collasped. (END FLASHBACK) "Yeah, I didn't know I was going to collaspe, I just did." Maria blushed and looked at the ground. "Well i'm glad your okay." Shadow sighed and kissed her on the cheek and whispered "I'll see you later" and teleported away using chaos control.  
As Maria got ready for the day, she noticed her only reason to not ask Shadow out, was because of her grandfather said no. " I remember.." (2 WEEKS EARLIER) "Grandfather?"Maria knocked on his office door."Come in." Maria opened the door and sat down in front of his desk. "Umm... I have something I want to confess." Maria started. "So, confess." Her Grandfather repiled, taking a bit out of his biscut. "Grandfather, I was wondering if I could ask a guy I've fell in love with out." She blushed very heavily to the thought. "Who?" He asked. "Shadow, um I can't help but flirt with him alot and-" She was cut off. "No, I forbid it, and don't ever ask me again!" (END FASHBACK) Maria walked over to her window and stood at the stars in space. "The Earth looks rather pretty today, I think i'll go see see it from the observation room later with shadow." Maria left her apartment and headed out for the observation room to meet up with her best friend, Clara Davisdson. "Clara!" hugged her as they saw each other. " Hey, about running off last night, Mike and I had some unresolved issues to take care of." Clara started a soft cry as she put her head on Maria's shoulder. "What happened?" Maria asked, patting her head. "Mike and I were in the middle of an arguement and I left 'cause I saw you dancing with Shadow and I didn't want you to worry about me." Clara sobbed. "And he followed me down to my apartment, half drunk and just wouldn't stop yelling at me and he ran off to get more beer so I locked my door and slept." Clara burst into giant sobs. "Don't cry, okay. Everything will be better soon... I hope." Maria began to fill with worry for Clara.

SO? My first one, it's a bit short. Oh well consider it a start to an amazing fanfic. So I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Public Support

Still only own clara and Joesph Chapter One: Public Support

Maria had tended to Clara's needs and was watching the Earth rotate with Shadow. "Hey Shadow, I think your very hot, like every day, all the time." Maria brushed her finger against his nose causing him to blush. "Well um.. I think your very Sexy as well, Maria. In fact, I think your the Sexiest girl in all of creation." Shadow placed his hand on her cheek, hers on his. With the other scientists watching, waiting for the moment when they can cheer and clap. They all knew they both loved each other very much and they would do anything for each other. Then, right as her Grandfather walks in, the crowd cheers as their lips met, savioring the moment, because it wasn't long. Gerald (Maria's Grandfather) spilt them and sent Shadow on his way. Leaving, Maria stood up, trying to sneak out only to be smacked by Gerald. "WHAT TH HECK I TOLD YOU NO AND YOU DO IT ANNYWAY, UGHH FOR THE NEXT FEW YEARS, UNLESS YOUR NOT CURED, YOUR NOT SEEING SHADOW EVER AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Gerald screamed at her and she started to cry, causing the public to get angry at Gerald for what he'd done. As maria ran off-sobbbing, some of the crowd that had gathered, Joesph Maxlite owner of the resturant that was with the observation room spoke up. " What the heck man! You just tore apart young love, and for god's sake Gerald she's old enough to be dating! So whoop de doo it's Shadow I wasn't surprised when I saw it." He spoke for the audience. "I'm her guardian what I say goes for her and she knows it." Gerald protested. "Yeah, but you can't put Maria on earth, how would you seperate them?" Another Crowd memeber raised up. "Shadow has been sent to earth and will be put in a cryogenic sleep for however long I say so." Gerald smirked. "I want you out of my obesveration room NOW!" Joesph demanded, ushering him to the door...

5-6 weeks later

Maria was talking to Joesph, sniffels and slient sobs here and there. "How come you aren't sleeping well?" Joesph asked, pouring himself some coffee."I can't stop thinking about Shadow I mean-I LOVED HIM. And my grandfather tore us apart and he's not coming to get me because of my diease and the fact that my- AHHH AHH AAAA" Maria bursst into tears. The entire resturant looked over, wishing they could help. Clara walks into the room and sits next to Maria. "Hey Maria, i'm getting ready to head out and find Shadow, Okay?"Clara hugged her best friend goodbye. Maria started to cry stilently until joesph stopped her. "I just want him back!" Maria really started to cry, and everyone couldn't take anymore. A young man, in his twenties and the president's nephew, had called his uncle and ordered for rushed release of Shadow the Hedgehog...

OHHH Snap! Well I've been busy dealing with stuff to write, but I get done. If you hate, dont review. I only hope to get better! 


	3. Surprise?

Still Only own Clara, Joesph, and Natasha Chapter Two: All time Low

Within the upcoming weeks, Maria and Shadow's story became famous all over the world. Shadow was brought back aboard the ARK.  
9:30p.m.  
" Welcome back Shadow!" Joesph being the first to greet him. Shadow repiled with a grunt. "He's still a litte drowsy form his sleep; And is mostly likey very hungry." His recovery nurse, Natasha suggested. "Alright then, I own a resturant not far from here; we can take him there to eat something." Joesph helped Shadow to his feet. " I have to se-ugh- her first." Shadow grunted. "That can wait a while, Shadow we have to care for you first." Joesph helped him over to a table. "After that, you need to get some actual sleep" Natasha spoke...  
A Few Hours Later...  
9:00a.m.

Maria sat down next to Shadow and took his hand. They said nothing for hours as everyone stood around and watched carefully. Nothing happened for the next few minutes until gerald walked in. Maria stood up and brushed herself off, and walked away with Gerald. "Professor, may I have a few words with you?" Shadow stood up. "Of Course, what troubles you?" Gerald turned as Maria left. Shadow picked up a knife on the table where Maria and him were sitting. "Why can't we be together, there's more than just the 'Because I say so' isn't good enough for me." Shadow waced the knife around and eventually gave it to Gerald. "Shadow, you were not made to love, you... I made you to be the perfect Assasain, not a lover-" 'What are you saying, Gerald! Spit it out!" Shadow spit out. "I MADE YOU TO ASSASSINATE MARIA SO I 'D BE ABLE TO STOP MY WORK ON FINDING HER A CURE THAT I GAVE UP ON FIVE YEARS AGO! NO WOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ULTIMATE ASSASSIN SHADOW!" Gerald screamed as Maria walked in. (Sniffling) "You-you gave up on me?" Maria started to cry. "Yes, I see no need for you in my life like your parents, but I did my time for thhey're killing, I can do the same for you, if I wanted to; but I thought, 'She'll be dead in a few years because of her dieasae anytime soon so what's the point." Gerald confessed it all. How he worked with an alien race to make Shadow the perfect assassin, and how he made contact with them and actually got the entire race to kill themselves after. "I can't be arrested, I haven't anything wrong and don't plan to be anytime soon. Maria had run off to her room, not be seen for weeks at a time execpt for her doctor, who gave them updates on her condition, and Gerald, well was living a life of wonder for himself...

Daily Updates toward 9:00 so yeah. Hate? don't review! Love? Tell me! 


	4. Oily like an eel

Still only own my 3 Oc's Chapter Three: Oily, the eel's are...

ARK, SECTOR 19, 1800 HOURS

"Move up, move up! Brooks, get in your position now!" The commander of G.U.N. (CIA and FBI combined, pretty much) ordered. "Commmander, that's enough, I can take from here." A man in black suit advised him. "Of course Mr. President, of course." He stepped aside without hesitation.

Not far from the president's office

Maria was making a stew for her dinner-date with Shadow. As she cooked, she heard a tiny 'click' come from heer front door. Shadow came into her line of sight. " Shadow!" She hugged him warmily. She was surprised to notice Shadow was now as tall as her. "I had trouble with using my chaos powers and I um, yeah got taller." Shadow explained. " It's okay, at least we can dance without your feet dangling around my waist now" Maria giggled. Maria took the stew off the stove to cool.  
So, I was wondering if maybe we could try and explore the ARK sometime, I don't know where all the places are... but I bet you could show me sometime?" Shadow asked her. "I would love too, Shadow." Maria pulled himself into her and kissed him on the lips. At the moment, Shadow slunk into her and kissed back, deeping the kiss. They both felt like they were in was the first time in months they'd kiss, and they wanted it to last longer but Maria had to finish the stew. "I wondeer if she ever thought about me when I was alseep." Shadow pondered in his thoughts. Then all of a sudden, Gerald burst through the door. "SHADOW!" Gerald yelled. Shadow used chaos control to slip away. Maria knew he was oily like an eel and would be able to get away...

Same old. hate. dont. love. tell me. two chapters in one day? wow! 


	5. Restriction

Only Own My three...  
Guys, PLEASE if you don't like it, don't saying anything like you suckk or anything like that. I DO MAKE SPELLING MISTAKES SOMETIMES! So yeah. please enjoy!  
Chapter Five: Restriction

7:00p.p.m.  
Maria had just returned from going to dinner with Shadow. "Well, Goodnight." Shadow kissed her cheek. " Oh, come here" Maria giggled as she kissed Shadow's lips. (Breaking) "Goodnight." They said in unison. Maria walked into her apartment to find her Grandfather, sitting in a chair before her. "So, how'd it go?" He asked, a childish smirk on his face. "Fine, and why are you always in my apartment when I go on a date with Shadow?" Maria asked. Gerald started to laugh at the remark, clearly showing no sign of answering her question. "I find you two being together a joke. Do you really think Shadow's in love with you?" Gerald couldn't help but show his smile."Yes, I do and if you think Shadow's going to kill me like you want him too, well you're wrong." Maria took off her high heels, and was reileved by the more room she now had. "Maybe he still could... but also he could be playing you for a fool." Gerald pressed on. Giving excuses for reasons why she shouldn't be dating Shadow and such, but soon he gave up and left. Maria, now alone had time to do what she so pleased.  
After she had showered and put on her nightdress, she laid down in her bed and began to think about what'd Shadow and her would do if she could go to earth...

Hate. dont't. Love? Tell Me! 


End file.
